WHAT I AM TO YOU
by thekimve
Summary: Sebuah hubungan diujung perpisahan. Disaat itulah hati salah satunya mengalami kejenuhan. Apa artinya Namjoon untuk Yoongi? jawabannya ada di FF ini. Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi. NAMGI. BTS. RnR PLEASE!


**WHAT I'M TO YOU**

 **.**

 **.  
Cast : Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.  
"It goes round & round, why do I keep coming back, I go down & down, at this point, I'm just a fool, Whatever I do, I can't help it, It's definitely my heart, my feelings, But why don't they listen to me, I'm just talking to myself again"**

 **.**

 **.**

Halte itu...  
Menjadi saksi bisu.  
Benda mati.  
Hanya bisa diam.  
Tapi hati yang terluka tak bisa diam.  
Akan selalu mencari sesuatu untuk meluapkannya.

Namjoon, namja bersurai perak itu duduk diam di halte itu.

Sekedar melepas lelah.  
Lelah dalam banyak hal.  
Perjalanan Seoul-Daegu tidak memakan waktu 15-30 menit. Namun berjam-jam.  
Bahkan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas empuknya kursi bis yang ia tumpangi saat berangkat ke Daegu pagi-pagi buta.

Waktu berjalan maju. Udara malam menyelimutinya.  
Namun Namjoon masih enggan beranjak dari Halte tersebut.  
Bahkan bis yang menurunkannya di Halte itu telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Bis yang membawanya kembali ke Seoul tersebut bahkan sudah menuju kota lain. Maybe.

Namjoon menyandarkan punggung lelahnya di tembok Halte.

Meremas sebuah benda yang ia bawa sedari tadi.  
Kotak bludru berwarna merah.

Matanya terpejam.  
Merasakan rasa sakit yang hinggap di hatinya.

Tergambar jelas apa yang terjadi hari ini dalam hidupnya.

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju halte di kawasan perumahannya.

Hari ini ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Yoongi.  
Namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun ini.

Namun jarak lah yang membuat mereka menjauh.

Seoul-Daegu. Bukan jarak yang dekat untuk dilalui saat hati merasakan rindu.

"Yoongi hyung aku datang". Namjoon bermonolog seraya menatap apa yang dipegangnya.

Bersandar pada tiang halte untuk menunggu bis pertama ke Daegu Minggu di musim gugur ini.

Namjoon bukanlah orang yang bodoh.  
Bukan pula dibodohi cinta.  
Namun hati dan logikanya mengalahkan pemikirannya bahwa ia sangat tahu Yoongi tak akan senang ia datang ke Daegu.

Namjoon bahkan tak percaya bahwa waktu merubah hubungannya.

Tapi langkahnya tak pernah gentar untuk datang ke Daegu kesekian kalinya.

Bis jurusan Daegu tiba. Namjoon lebih memilih tempat duduk di pojok belakang demi privasinya.

Bis itu lengang. Hanya dirinya dan supir bis.

Pagi-pagi buta yang dingin ini orang akan berfikir 5 kali untuk keluar terlebih lagi ini hari Minggu. Hari libur bagi pekerja dan pelajar tentunya.

.

.  
Pukul 10.00 tepat bis itu berhenti di halte tepi laut Daegu.

Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya lantas mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya untuk menghemat baterainya.

Langkahnya mantap menelusuri troroar jalanan Daegu yang mulai menghangat.

Langkahnya terhenti di sisi jalan.  
Melihat jelas rumah berpagar tinggi serta bercat perak.

Memandang rumah minimalis itu dengan tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?". Suara dingin itu menggema di telinga Namjoon.

Yoongi dengan rambut putihnya berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Yoongi hyung? Apa kabar?". Namjoon tersenyum riang.

Kekasih yang ia rindukan telah berdiri di depan pagarnya. Mengabaikan tatapan tak suka Yoongi.

Namjoon peka bahkan sangat peka oleh kalimat yang terdengar tadi. Ia tak di inginkan Yoongi.

"Pergilah.. aku sedang tak ingin kedatangan tamu". Yoongi berkata dengan sangat dingin bahkan bisa dirasa itu sangatlah kejam.

Namjoon tersenyum.  
Senyum seakan tak terjadi apapun.  
Padahal ia tahu hubungan mereka berada di titik kejenuhan bagi Yoongi.

Tapi Namjoon tak bisa seperti Yoongi.

"Hyung keluarlah sebentar saja. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu". Namjoon memohon kepada Yoongi.  
Bukan permohonan sekali dua kali namun sudah kesekiankalinya.

Namjoon tak bisa pergi sebelum tujuannya tercapai.  
Memberikan cincin buatannya di galeri untuk kekasih yang dicintainya.

Yoongi berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu utamanya.

"Pulanglah. Kau bisa memberikannya lain kali". Yoongi seakan tak tertarik dengan apa yang akan Namjoon berikan.

Namjoon merogoh saku celananya dan kotak merah itu di perlihatkan untuk Yoongi.

Tangannya terulur ke dalam pagar beruji besi itu.

"Kau tak perlu membuka pagar ini, tapi ambillah ini dan aku akan pergi dari sini". Namjoon bahkan tak ingin Yoongi kerepotan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya diluar dugaan Namjoon.

Kotak merah berlapis bludru itu tergeletak di tengah jalan raya.

Jalanan itu tak cukup sepi.  
Bukan, bukan karena Namjoon menjatuhkan benda itu di tengah jalan melainkan Yoongi merebutnya lantas melemparnya keluar pagar dan berakhir di tengah jalan raya.

Mata Namjoon terbuka lebar. Ia tak menyangka Jika Yoongi akan membuangnya.

"Hyung! Sebenarnya apa salahku? Aku bahkan membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri dan kau tega membuangnya. Tak apa jika kau mengusirku tapi membuang itu...". Namjoon memandang tajam kearah Yoongi.

"Aku muak dengan hubungan ini. Tak bisakah kau mengerti aku bosan!". Yoongi berteriak. Teriakan isi hatinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bosan? Jarak ataukah gaya pacaran kita?". Namjoon memelankan suaranya.  
Mencari tau apa yang selama ini menimpa hubungannya.

Awal menjalin hubungan Yoongi tak seperti ini.  
Meski jarak memisahkan namun Namjoon maupun Yoongi masih tetap mesra di telepon maupun di chatting.

Tapi sekarang bahkan moment saling menatap bulan pun sudah tak berlaku bagi mereka.

Namjoon adalah namja yang romantis.  
Apapun yang ia rasakan kepada Yoongi akan ia sampaikan lewat hadiah maupun kata2.

Bagi Namjoon ini sudah Perfect namun ia tak tau bahwa Yoongi tak membutuhkan itu.  
Namjoon tak mengerti Yoongi.

Perasaan mudah bosan sudah menjadi ciri khas Yoongi dan Namjoon tipe orang yang monoton.

Tak ada perubahan dalam hubungan mereka.  
Stay ditempat tanpa ada sesuatu.

Yoongi ingin pergi namun tak bisa.  
Bahkan Namjoon tak bisa melepasnya.

Ini takdir.  
Namjoon tak mengerti rencana Tuhan namun ia tak bisa menjauhi Yoongi.

"Aku memang bukan kekasih yang bisa memberikanmu kejutan setiap hari. Tapi beginilah caraku mencintaimu". Namjoon berkata pelan.  
Berkata perkataan yang sama seperti sebulan lalu.

Ya, hal seperti ini bukan sekali ini terjadi namun sudah kedua kalinya.  
Namjoon berusaha.  
Yoongi bahkan tak ingin tau apapun.

Namjoon berusaha mencari arti dirinya untuk Yoongi.  
Dunianya berputar di Yoongi dan Yoongi.  
Namun apapun yang ia lakukan tak ada artinya.

Hubungannya tetap begini. Seperti ini.

Namjoon berjalan ditengah jalan. Menyetop kendaraan yang melintas demi memungut kotak merah yang sedikit hancur lantaran terlindas mobil box beberapa saat lalu.

Yoongi perlahan membuka pintu pagar jerujinya.  
Melihat Namjoon yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah hancur. Maaf lain kali ku buat yang lebih baik". Namjoon tersenyum pahit serata menatap kotak hancur itu di tangannya.  
Kerlip perak cincin itu terpantul oleh sinar matahari.  
Cincin itu masih utuh.  
Hanya goresan lecet kecil terpampang di luarannya saja.

"Berhenti seperti itu! Mengapa kau tak pergi dan menjauh dariku?!". Yoongi sudah tak tahan. Hubungan saling menyakiti bukanlah hubungan yang sehat.

Yoongi mencari sesuatu yang salah dalam hatinya.  
Hatinya terus berkata ia tak merasa cocok lagi. Ia sudah jenuh.

Namjoon masih dengan perasaannya. Masih dengan hatinya.  
Namum apapun yang dirasakan Namjoon tak terbaca dan tak terdengan oleh Yoongi.

Berjalan di satu jalur yang berbeda.  
Namjoon bukanlah orang yang akan menyerah pada kejenuhan hubungan seperti Yoongi.

"Pulanglah ku mohon". Yoongi memandang Namjoon.  
Rasa tak ingin bertemunya lebih besar dari rasa ibanya.

Yoongi keras kepala. Inilah ia. Inilah yang ia rasakan. Ia tak akan mendengar apapun yang dirasakan Namjoon.

Namjoon masih berdiri disana tak bergeming.

"Tak bisakah kita memperbaikinya. Bicaralah padaku jika ada yang salah dalam diriku.". Namjoon masih berusaha mempertahankan.

Yoongi dunianya.  
Dunia yang membuatnya terus berputar-putar dalam hidupnya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lantas berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya.  
Menutup rapat pagar itu dan berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku mencintaimu namun kita tak seperti dulu lagi. Pulanglah". Yoongi berkata pelan dan memasuki rumahnya.  
Menutup rapat pintu rumahnya meninggalkan Namjoon dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Begini saja perjuangannya. Ini berakhir atau tidak Namjoon bahkan tak memahaminya.

Namjoon merasa dirinya sangat bodoh saat ini.  
Langkahnya menjauh dari rumah itu.

Berjalan gontai.  
Otaknya memikirkan apa arti semua ini.  
Berpisah?  
Tak ada kata perpisahan.  
Cinta? Bahkan Namjoon berusaha mencari arti cinta apa ini. Cinta mengapa begini.

Namjoon tak bisa pergi. Bahkan Yoongi pun tak berkata perpisahan.

Mereka berada di lingkaran yang sama. Berkeliling tanpa menemukan jalan keluar.

#flashback off

.

.  
Rumah itu gelap.  
Rumah yang Namjoon tinggalkan sejak pagi.  
Tak ada siapapun dirumah itu mengingat Namjoon tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Seluruh keluarganya di Osaka. Keheningan rumahnya menambah kesan kesepian disana.

Namjoon menyalakn lampu di ruang tengah dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang.

Memejamkan matanya dan melepas lelahnya.

Namjoon masih tak memgerti akan hal ini.  
Perasaannya mengapa tak bisa dipahami oleh Yoongi.  
Namjoon berfikir apakah ia yang salah.

Namjoon membuka matanya -langit rumahnya.

"Ini hatiku, perasaanku mengapa tak didengar olehnya. Apa yang salah? Apa aku terlalu naif?". Namjoon bermonolog.

Tak ada jawaban. Semuanya diam.  
Bahkan hatinya sendiri tak menemukan jawaban.

Namjoon merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kotak merah yang rusak itu.  
Menatap kepada cincin perak berukir nama Yoongi di dalamnya.

"Mianhae.. saranghae". Namjoon memandangi cincin itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Namjoon tak bisa seperti ini. Ia akan terus mengejarnya.

Mengejar perasaan Yoongi yang saat ini membeku menjadikannya hangat seperti dahulu.

Dipakainya cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya. Cincin itu serupa dengan cincin di jari kanan Namjoon.

Namjoon lelah. Matanya terpejam.  
Dan ia tertidur.

Tidur yang menyisakan sebuah perjuangan untuk membawa kembali Yoongi seperti dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
